1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor system and, more particularly, to a motor system that controls the rotation of a single motor by a plurality of driving circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor systems have played a big role in various industrial applications and are essential for systems that operate under motive power, such as a transportation system or fan system. Especially, motors are widely used in fan systems due to the ability to drive a fan for air exchange. Therefore, motors are widely adopted in electronic devices for cooling purpose.
Referring to FIG. 1, a motor system 9 comprising a first motor unit 91 and a second motor unit 92 is disclosed. The first motor unit 91 comprises a first motor 911 and a first driving unit 912; the second motor unit 92 comprises a second motor 921 and a second driving unit 922. The first motor 911 comprises a first coil L1 electrically connected to an output end of the first driving unit 912 so that the first driving unit 912 is able to control the rotation of the first motor 911. Similarly, the second motor 921 comprises a second coil L2 electrically connected to an output end of the second driving unit 922 so that the second driving unit 922 is able to control the rotation of the second motor 921.
In an application where the motor system 9 is used in a fan as shown in FIG. 1, the first motor 911 comprises a rotor coupled to an impeller of the fan and the second motor 921 comprises a rotor coupled to another impeller of the fan. The above impellers may be driven by the first motor 911 and the second motor 921 for cooling purpose of electronic devices.
In the motor system 9, the first motor 911 and the second motor 921 operate independently. Based on the operation independence, operation of the motor system 9 may still be maintained by one of the first motor 911 and the second motor 921 when another one is broken. Thus, cooling of the electronic devices is maintained.
Since the motor system 9 requires two motors 911 and 921, higher cost and larger volume are required. Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional motor system 9.